His last ever wish
by Captain Meowingtins The Second
Summary: She wasn't supposed to say yes to him, she wasn't supposed to say 'I love you to him' She wasn't supposed to-do anything with him but yet she did everything with him. She wasn't supposed to stay by his side, she wasn't supposed to defend him but yet she did. He was glancing at his future, the one he wanted, yearned and needed but yet his rival got it all. R


Hello readers! xD

I'm back with another one-shot, Why do I depress myself? v.v

Hope you enjoy! Every view, review or favourite is appreciated.

* * *

_**His last ever wish;**_

* * *

She wasn't supposed to say yes to him, she wasn't supposed to say 'I love you to him' She wasn't supposed to-do anything with him but yet she did everything with him. She wasn't supposed to stay by his side, she wasn't supposed to defend him but yet she did. He was glancing at his future, the one he wanted, yearned and needed but yet his rival got it all. He was gazing at the most beautiful woman in the world and yet she wasn't in his arms. His heart fluttered every second she twitched, his skin washed over with radiating heat for every blink she made, everything she did she shone like the true star she was but yet that star was far out of reach. They were meant to be, he knew that and so did she but she moved on, while he could only wallow in the pits of despair. He couldn't smile anymore; his dazzling sun seeped into the cold and disappeared away from his desiring touch.

Every fibre in her being knew it wasn't meant to be, a false song that presented nothing more than the repetitive lyrics, dull and boring. She never liked the cold but yet she slowly learned to love it, she couldn't wait forever, while he carried on, she slowly grew cold, while he kept up with his amusing antics, she could only warm to the closest person that loved her. She blamed herself and him; she never had the courage to confess, the fear of rejection always lingered upon every uttered statement. Lucy honestly didn't know where she stood; she couldn't distinguish the boundaries between friends or something more, she felt like a ragdoll, being pulled between two worlds and she didn't know where she belonged.

He could stop this, stop this all now, bravery streaming through his crimson veins, he could finally claim what he wanted the most. His want, his need, his everything compelled into Lucy, he couldn't bare to watch it anymore but yet he had to, he couldn't destroy the whole wedding for one bitter-happy ending, it wasn't right. He could do something other than being the reckless fool he was, the role he played so well. This wasn't fair but yet life wasn't, life is what you make of it and Natsu didn't do a good job of it, he failed, he knew that.

Lucy smiled towards him, the man that was going to be her husband, a true warming smile caressing her pink pump lips. Her smile was solely for him now not Natsu, her heart belonged solely to him now not to Natsu, her entire being belonged to him and she knew this was for the best. She honestly never expected to be standing here in the flourishing white gown that hugged every curve perfectly, swirling around her feet but yet extending out a little, churning waves hoping to reach their destination; only to be disappointed by bitter reality.

He lost everything within that moment, once she said I do, there was nothing more, there was nothing else, their bond would always remain at friends and can he honestly be happy with that? He couldn't, not for a second, every impulse started to gather, he had to-do something, he started scowling himself mentally. This wasn't how it had to be, why did he have to suffer? He could take on the world, staring death in the face and charging without little thought but yet he couldn't charge now, it was useless, it was hopeless.

A little part of her was still hoping, still thriving, still needing him but she had left that all behind. She left behind her light, her warmth and her protector, she lost everything within a moment, she knew once she said I do, there was nothing more, there was nothing else but him. She nodded with every word that the priest spoke, she couldn't have second thoughts, it was pointless, she accepted, she carried on, this was her own choice, it was useless and it was hopeless to wish for something else when she knew she had everything she could ever need.

"We're gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony."

The crowd were crying, cheering, wailing with every emotion that poured from the happy guild, the joyous occasion spreading warmth and happiness throughout the church. Makarov nodded, Mira-jane approved, Juvia Cried, Erza stuttered, Cana drank, Laxus huffed, Gajeel 'Well done Bunny gurl bagging you're self a man' Levy was bouncing around with utter joy that nothing could calm her. It seemed everything was just right but not for two individuals, they knew better, they knew this wasn't right but neither would move, neither could confront, neither would conquer what seemed to be a giant cliff.

Natsu winced at every word that ushered into the small space, further emphasising his demise for this dreaded day. He hated blue, he hated the cold, he especially hated how his yellow was tangling with blue, mixing with something that obviously belonged in warmth, belonged in fiery heart but yet suffocated by choking cold, drowned with the suffocating color that didn't compliment her well and he knew it too well.

Lucy urged herself to continue, she didn't hate blue but she preferred red, the caressing warmth that used to linger upon her skin, melting away her sadness and always lighting up her world. She didn't hate blue but she liked the igniting source of her hope, the source that offered support every day, the very existence that drove her insane with intense blushes that used to sweep along her porcelain cheeks, she knew it she would always prefer warmth

"Do you **Gray Fulluster** Take **Lucy Heartfilia**, to be you're lawful beloved 'Wife?'" The priest continued onwards with the display that was ending fast, the sands were quickly running out and leaving nothing more than two empty hallow beings of feelings that used to exist.

"I, Do." He replied, never leaving the eyes of his future wife.

"Do you **Lucy Heartfilia** take **Gray Fullbuster** to be you're lawful beloved Husband?"

Everyone was hesitating, everyone was thinking, everyone was nearly dying of the intense situation that stirred like angry clouds, gathering around the what seemed to be the happy couple, blocking any chance of hope skimming through the horizon of murky grey.

**"I, Do." **She finally ushered, this was her life now and she wasn't going to change it, she wasn't going to dash for something that wasn't meant to be, she was facing reality and logic was her new best-friend, no-longer her heart, no-longer her feelings, no-longer the old Lucy.

"Does anyone have any reason for this happy couple not to be Wed?" The Priest spoke the last sentence, everything was coming to an end, an old book ending and a new one starting, new tales to begin, a clear blank state to be sculpted into their lives, eroding away the edges that plagued them daily.

"I, DO!" Natsu had enough of this fiasco, had enough of this shit. This wasn't right and it's about time he stopped being a self-sacrificing ass, this was his life that was being taken away and he was going to fight for it, he was going to take it, claim it and run away with it, if Lucy felt the same way.

"N-natsu?!" She literally choked on that sentence, what was he doing?

You Weirdo!" He tackled Lucy, picking her up-bridal style and dashed away with the woman he loved. He refused to stand down, he refused to simply watch, he refused to-do nothing while his life was falling apart, being ripped due to his own reckless behaviour. He refused to endure this any-longer!

"Put me down you idiot!" She thundered out in one sentence, she couldn't explain what she was feeling, she couldn't explain of how happy she felt and angry, she left Gray at the altar, well technically Natsu carried her away from the altar but it was still the same concept? Oh she didn't know! Oh this day was turning into hell.

"No! Lucy do you love me? I'll bring you back if you don't, I'll leave you alone but I need to know." He kept running, he didn't know where but anywhere is good, he just couldn't believe it, every impulse charged up, every desire, need, want and everything just collapsed, burst and this was the proof of his foolish mistake

"I've always loved you! But this isn't right, this isn't fair, you don't get to decide you love me just as I'm getting married. You hurt me Natsu, Y-you! can't just do this! You have to take me back, you had your chance, you ruined it! I'm sorry, I can't hurt Gray, I can't hurt him.. I just can't!" Tiny crystal beads poured down from her cold cheeks, she knew it wasn't right and she promised herself she wasn't going back on this, no matter how the outcome played out.

"I-I didn't know! I know this isn't fair, I've always loved you, always have and always will. I realized too late, I treasure you greatly but I couldn't stand by doing nothing. I'm sorry!" He was breaking down into a mess, his strength disintegrating under her fierce gaze. He truly felt broken, perhaps even beyond repair; his greatest treasure was walking away, coiling away from his eager touch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, she was breaking down into a mess, her courage deflated, her heart was now breaking and she was now the one to break it. She would always cherish Natsu, beyond of what any-body would know, he was her greatest love and it was too late, she made a promise, celestial mages would always keep their promises.

"I'm sorry to." Was the only thing he could ever say.

* * *

I'm sorry for any mistakes, this was spurred on by a fanfiction story, inspiration kept flowing. XD

Like 5am in the morning so sorry. T.T

I hope you enjoyed.

Love

L.H


End file.
